


Promposal

by warofhearts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, I'm so done, Promposals, Prompt Fill, Scott and Stiles being completely clueless about girls and prom is my lifeblood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warofhearts/pseuds/warofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has no idea how to deal with prom, and apparently neither does Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promposal

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, two prompt fills in one day? Whaaaat? This was so cute and I wrote it up insanely fast, which is why it's probably crap. But, enjoy. :)

"Aren’t you already going together?” Stiles asked his best friend, throwing his head over his shoulder as they walked down the hall. “I though that’s how it worked with couples? You just go, I mean-- shouldn’t she already know?”

“That’s the thing,” Scott shoves his hands in his front pocket, leaning against the lockers. “I don’t know if we are.”

“You’re kidding me.” Their was a dead-face stare coming from Stiles, like he couldn’t believe how stupid his best friend was. “You still haven’t asked her?”

“I just-- I don’t know what to say.” Scott replies, frustrated and upset. “With Allison, it just  _happened_ \-- it wasn’t like this.”

“ _God_ , Scott.” Stiles whined, shoving a textbook into his bag. “ _Come on_.”

Scott shook his head, feeling ashamed. He shouldn’t feel so nervous about it, but he couldn’t help but feel that way around Kira. She was the kind of girl that could make you weak in the knees, just by smiling at you. He was speechless, he had no idea how he was going to ask her to prom.

“So, I guess you and Malia are going together?” Scott asks, trying to change the subject.

“Obviously, dude.” He laughs, closing his locker. “Wait--”

“What?” Scott asks, grinning at his best friend.

Stiles didn’t say anything, but he looked sick to his stomach. His face squinted like he was thinking to hard, which made Scott laugh.

“You never asked her, did you?” The karma was strong with that one. Scott laughed, bumping shoulders with his best friend. “Oh, so what was that speech about--  _shouldn’t she already know?_ ”

“Well, I mean, she talks about it constantly.” Stiles starts, talking animatedly with his hands. “I just kind of agree with everything she says. She made it seem like we were-- but, maybe--”

“Just ask her.” Scott interrupted, “She’ll appreciate it.”

“Yeah, you’re one to give advice.” Stiles mumbled, scratching at the back of his neck. “ _You_  haven’t even asked Kira to prom.”

“Ask me what?” Both Kira and Malia walk up behind the two of them, startling them half to death.

“Uh, nothing.” Scott replies awkwardly, “Just a question about the AP calculus homework.”

“Nice save.” Stiles whispers, teasing his friend. “Hey, Malia--”

“Yeah?” She asks, staring up at her boyfriend.

“You wanna go to prom?” He asks bluntly, simply. Something Scott would never have the guts to do.

“I thought we already  _were_?” Malia asks, confused. 

Stiles laughed, whispering something to Malia that Scott couldn’t make out, despite his hearing. Damn it, Stiles, he thought. He always pulled stunts like that, but it was Stiles, so Scott should’ve expected it. He just hoped he could find a good way to ask Kira, other than pulling a move like that. He wanted it to be special.

* * *

 

“Dude, stop making feel like a shitty boyfriend.” Stiles jokes, though he probably did feel like that now. Scott had outdone him one, and it made Stiles feel like crap for just assuming that him and Malia were already going.

“You’re  _not_.” Scott heard Malia mumbled on the other line.

“You got her roses?” He asks curiously, his laugh muffled through the speaker of the phone. 

Kira’s father had been nice enough to help Scott out in setting things up and letting him inside before Kira arrived home. Her father had always been very welcoming to Scott, which was surprising, but appreciated.

“Yeah, dude.” He says simply, setting the bouquet on her bed. 

“And a stuffed--”

“ _Fox_.” He says quickly, already cringing at what Stiles would say next.

“Dude, that’s adorable.” He laughs, “But, _incredibly_  cheesy.”

“Shut up.” He mumbles to his friend, setting the small plush animal beside the roses, slipping a small note into the bundle of flowers sitting on Kira’s bed. 

Scott didn’t plan to do anything extravagant, because he knew that wasn’t Kira. He wanted something simple, something sweet. Of course, a little advice from his mom went a long way. Plus, she picked everything out for him.

“Hey, she’s here,” Scott says suddenly, hearing the distant chatter downstairs. “I’ll call you later.”

“Good luck.” Both Stiles and Malia practically scream on the other end. Scott shoved his phone into his back pocket.

“Alright dad, I’ll be dow--”

Kira stood still, staring at Scott as she walked through her bedroom door. Her eyes immediately drifted towards her bed, where the items laid.

“What are you doing here?” She asks curiously, setting her bag down. 

“I wanted to see you,” He says simply, “And I also wanted to ask you something.”

“And what’s that?” Kira asks, taking a couple hesitant steps toward him. She was pointing to the items laying on her comforter.

“Here.” Scott says, handing her the bundle of roses. She looked at him funny, scrunching her nose in the cutest way possible. She pulled the note from inside, holding the flowers in one hand as she folded the piece of paper open.

She smiled, glancing shyly up at Scott.

“Will you  _please_  go to prom with me?” She read out loud, and it made Scott worry if he had been to simple, to straight to the point.

“Scott,” She laughs, setting the flowers down gently to grab at the plush toy on her bed. “Are you  _serious_? This is adorable.”

It wasn’t meant to be harsh, and Scott didn’t take it that. He laughed at the way Kira held the plush, almost like it was real. 

“This is the sweetest thing anyone’s ever done for me.” She says honestly, looking up at Scott. She smiled, leaning up on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck. Scott wraps his arms protectively around her waist.

“Thank you.” She whispers into his shoulder, leaning back to press his lips to her own. The kiss was slow, sweet. It was the easier way for Kira to express how she felt in that moment.

“Wait,” Scott pulled back suddenly, stopping them mid-kiss and Kira stared up at him curiously. “you never gave me an answer.”

“Oh!” Kira says, surprised. She looked as if she had just discovered some terrifying news or done something horribly wrong. “ _Yes_ , yeah, of course.”

“ _Awesome_.” Scott laughs, pulling her in for a second kiss.

Now, if he could only get the guts to actually ask her to be his girlfriend.


End file.
